Days of Christmas
by klemonademouth
Summary: Christmas oneshots. RWHG, SMRW, JPLE, HPGW- "Besides," he says, getting up and ruffling my hair, "I prefer redheads, myself." and then he leaves, and I'm left there, stunned, and screaming on the inside. ON HIATUS UNTIL NEXT CHRISTMAS.
1. Yule Ball Remixed

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful... but the fire is so delightful..._

_Muggle song_, thought Ron, because he didn't recognize it. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. The stockings hanging by the chimney with their names on it (Harry, Ginny, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville) gave an illusion of coziness above the crackling fire, and the hearth rug was worn just enough to look cheerful. The sounds of idle conversation drifted in from the kitchen, where mostly everyone was.

Ginny hurried into the room, her long, shiny dark red hair clipped back, a Christmas apron tied around her waist, a light dusting of flour smudging her nose. She moved towards the stairs, then stopped when she saw Ron. "Ronald, what on earth are you doing? You should be upstairs, getting dressed! The reinforcement squad will be here in fifteen minutes, and the guests in an hour! Come on, up!"

Reluctantly, he got to his feet and followed her up the stairs, stopping at the second floor landing. This was his and Harry's room. Ginny's footsteps continued up the stairs to the next floor, her's and Hermione's room. Ron pushed on the heavy oak, and it slowly moved to let him through.

"I'm getting ready!" Harry said, hastily, then sighed when he saw Ron. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was Ginny- she's a maniac about this party! She was so distracted she tried to give me Hermione's dress robes."

Ron tried to laugh, but it stuck in his throat. "This thing's going to be huge, isn't it?" he asked. Harry frowned. "Of course. Everyone's coming. Your family, Andromeda and Teddy, Aberforth, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dennis, Seamus, Dean, Krum-"

Ron's face darkened. Harry laughed. "It'll be like the Yule Ball, but this time, Hermione will be with you."

Ron shrugged moodily, and threw himself on the bed.

Harry was wearing white dress robes, Ron noticed. Of course he would look brilliant. He was "The boy who defeated the dark lord" and Ron was only "the boy who walked out on the boy who defeated the dark lord." He scowled more deeply.

"Still thinking about that?" Harry, who could read him like a book, asked. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. Come on. You're about to have the Yule Ball you wish you had in fourth year, with Hermione, and I'm about to have mine. Cheer up, will you?"

_All right. Okay._ Ron got up and reached into his trunk to pull out his dark blue robes, which set him off all over again, (I'll look stupid!) and it took Harry another fifteen minutes to get him to calm down.

By the time they got downstairs, they had only half an hour before the first guests would arrive, but already number twelve, Grimmauld Place was unrecognizable. Several large Christmas trees had been placed in the magically enlarged hall, and the floor glittered like ice. Soft music floated from nowhere, and ice sculptures stood next to every door. Tables and chairs that looked like pure silver wrought-iron were positioned by the walls, and at the far end, a fireplace twinkled and glowed.

The stairs from which they had come had been transformed into a large, sweeping white marble staircase, and the railings dripped with icicles- yet the whole hall was warm and cozy.

"Wow..." Harry said, breaking the silence, "They did brilliantly..."

As if summoned, Kreacher the house-elf appeared with a pop beside the two men. He informed them that they were to do absolutely nothing, that "Kreacher and his others will show in the guests" and that they would deal with food and drinks as well.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said, kindly, and the house-elf disappeared with a bow and a light pop.

The girls (Ginny, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Luna, and Hermione) were up in the rooms they'd been staying in. All the girls (besides Ginny and Hermione) had arrived the night before, and stayed in the multiple empty rooms.

Luna was the first down the stairs. She wore robes of bright red embroidered with gold, quite a pleasant effect on her. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and her smile was bright as she took Neville's arm, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She smiled and waved as they passed Harry and Ron.

Lavender was next, in purple. Seamus claimed her and they too, passed Harry and Ron, Seamus grinning and waving, Lavender completely ignoring Ron and smiling at Harry. Soon after came Parvati and Padma (dressed in light rose and sea foam green, respectively, and claimed by Dean and another who Ron didn't recognize). They met up with the other two couples on the floor, talking and laughing.

One by one the floor filled with couples, laughing and hugging. Ron didn't recognize many of them; Ginny and Hermione must've invited them from work.

Cho headed down the stairs next, sporting pale yellow robes. There was nobody waiting for her. She flashed a timid, flirty smile at Harry, who, Ron was glad to see, had eyes only for the next girl heading down the stairs. He politely excused himself from Cho and Ron and headed towards the marble staircase.

Ginny was walking down, smiling slightly. Ron marveled at how quickly she could go from messy hair and a flour-covered face to what she was now. She was wearing a silver dress that swept the stairs at her feet and silver heels- her red hair was gathered and clipped into dark curls with a red spiral down her back. She was smiling shyly, her brown eyes sparkling and focused only on Harry.

Ginny reached out one gloved hand and took Harry's, and, kissing him, they headed away into the crowd.

_Where on earth is Hermione?_ Ron wondered, looking at his watch. Cho was talking to him, but he couldn't hear or understand her- until she gasped. "she looks beautiful!"

He looked up, following her gaze towards the stairs, and his mouth fell open. Hermione, in her pretty pale blue dress robes, was heading towards him, a smile taking up her face. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, sleek and loose, and small blue flowers were twined into her hair. Her bright brown eyes were fixed on him, and him alone.

"Yeah, she does." Ron murmured, moving towards her. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he hugged her tightly. "Hermione-" he choked. "You look... you look..."

Hermione smiled and touched his cheek. "It's all right. I know what you want to say."

He smiled gratefully, and gestured to the couples gliding on the dance floor. "Would you like to-?"

"I'd love to." she seemed to carry herself with more confidence than ever before.

Somehow the two ended up next to Ginny and Harry. Ron felt slightly awkward as she lay her head on his shoulder, but somehow it vanished as he realized how she was the perfect height for him, and how her head rested perfectly in the space in his collarbone, next to his neck.

And then they were in the parlor, by the fire. The hearth rug was worn as it had been, Hermione was leaning against his side, her face flushed but full of laughter, resting on his shoulder.

"You see?" he whispered. She turned her head to look at him. "That's the Yule ball we should have had."

She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, and suddenly, he didn't mind waiting- not at all.

A/N: yeah, well... I don't know! Here's the first part... the next will be a totally unrelated oneshot involving either James and Lily or Hermione and Ron. Thanks!


	2. Firebolt Christmas

A/N: obviously DH spoilers. I own Harry Potter. snorts yeah, right.

Giggling, whispering- Al heard them come through the portrait hole.

He stood up.

And cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Rose looked up, startled, then her face split into a smile. "Al, where were you? We were looking for you, we wanted to show you-"

"I think you two have something to tell me." Albus interrupted, unsmiling.

Rose looked confused. "What are you_talking _about, Al?"

He faltered. "Aren't you two... well... dating?"

Scorpius roared with laughter, and was quickly shushed by Rose. "Of course not, Al! What would give you _that _idea?"

He shrunk back. "I thought that's why you didn't want me to go with you tonight."

Rose laughed softly, and took a few paces toward him. "Don't be silly." she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Of course we wanted you! Where on earth were you?"

"Library." He admitted. Rose giggled. "I thought that was _my _place, the Library?"

Albus shrugged.

"So anyway, the transformations should be completed by midnight tonight!" Rose squealed. "I wonder what we'll be?"

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius agreed. He checked the clock resting on the mantle of the fireplace. "We should probably get to bed, though. You need to have a certain amount of sleep or it won't work."

"All right." Rose smiled happily, pecked each of them on the cheek, and danced up to her room.

Scorpius rubbed his cheek, dazed. Albus laughed. "You wish, huh?"

Scorpius shook his head quickly. "Of course not. We're... just friends. Right. Friends."

Albus laughed again and thumped him on the back. "You just keep on thinking that, mate." he turned towards the stairs. "You coming up?"

"Nah, I'll stay here."

Albus shrugged. "Remember, required sleeping time-"

Scorpius waved him away. "I'll be fine, Al, I promise."

He stayed for awhile, staring moodily into the fire, thoughts of Rose consuming him. Her soft, wavy brown hair, her sparkling brown eyes, her red lips-

"Happy Christmas, Scorpi!" Lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was on the couch. In the common room. And there was sun streaming through the windows. He must've fallen asleep.

"It snowed last night!" Rose said, happily, "A white Christmas! Your gifts are at the foot of the couch, mine too." She frowned. "I dunno where Albus and Amandine are-"

"Probably off snogging somewhere." he said groggily, sitting up.

Rose shuddered. "Ew, don't give me that bad mental image."

He grinned, and at that moment, Albus stumbled down the stairs of the boys dormitories. "Glad to see you've joined the living, Al." Scorpius tossed a present at him. Albus sat down with a thunk at the end of the sofa. "'s Christmas? Did the transformations work?"

"Yup." Rose giggled. "Too bad Amandine couldn't come with us, we were working on the transformations."

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius grabbed the nearest package. It read, "to Scorp, from Al." he tore the wrapping paper off with his teeth.

"Hellooooooo, Gryffindor at large!" Amandine Thomas bounced down the stairs and halted at the foot. "Ah, come on, it's no fun when it's only you three." she pouted. Rose chuckled and threw a package at her. "C'mon, Amandine, open mine first. And Happy Christmas."

Amandine shredding the wrapping paper with one swipe of her long, sharp fingernail, and squealed. "You got some of your Dad and Uncle's jokeshop products for me? Decoy Detonators?" she held one up. "I've wanted one of these for, like, ever!"

"All for the greater good." Rose joked. She turned to Albus. "Al, open mine."

He carefully took the wrapping paper away, folded it, and placed it next to the fire. "Aw, sweet, a real miniature Chudley Cannons racing team!" He let them out of the box, and the seven little figures swerved and glided across the common room, passing mini quaffels to each other.

"You're welcome, Albus." Rose giggled. She ripped open her own present from Amandine. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my..." she sqealed. "I can't believe this! This is like... the entire contents of Flourish and Blotts!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Girls and school..."

"Color-changing ink, three new quills, ooh, colored parchment..." Rose happily hugged Amandine.

All in all, she got a new set of dress robes from Mum and Dad (which she was absolutely sure Dad didn't pick out), a pair of Quidditch gloves from Harry and Ginny, A bow and arrow set from Bill and Fleur ("what were they thinking?" Albus joked), a Weird Sisters t-shirt and tickets to their next concert from Teddy and Victoire, a load of candy from both Albus and Hugo, a new journal from Lily, lots of joke-shop items from Uncle George, and brand-new copies of both "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "Quidditch Through the Ages" from James.

They were preparing to head to breakfast (Scorpius had just opened his present from Rose- a book of advanced spells) when Rose realized that she hadn't gotten anything from Scorpius. She didn't want to appear rude, of course, but she'd always gotten something from him- it wasn't about the _gift_, persay, more about the _thought._She sighed. Oh well.

Scorpius spared a sideways glance at her, but said nothing.

She and Amandine met up with the Ravenclaw girls outside the Portrait hole, and sort of split off from Scorpius and Albus as they headed downstairs with Charity Finnegan and Alexa Morechell and Lisi Morrison. The other Gryffindor seventh-year girls seemed to be still asleep.

At breakfast, however, they had to split up to join their respective tables. Rose found herself once again sitting next to Scorpius, with Amandine and Albus across from them. She was just digging into a heaping plateful of sausage and fried egg when an owl swooped down, landing on her plate of food and spattering both her and Scorpius with yellow liquid. It was holding a long, thin package. Very long and thin, with a large bulk at the end. It was wrapped in brown paper, tied with thin white string. There was no mistake about it- this package was for her.

She glanced to either side of her. Scorpius was smiling slightly.

She tore open the card.

_Happy Christmas, Rose, _it read._Because of your position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I've secured this for you- it'll be quite useful in the upcoming matches (especially against Ravenclaw!) Go get 'em, sport. _

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

Eyes wide, she tore the wrapping off the package- and uncovered a gleaming mahogany handle- and flawless gold lettering on the end that read_Firebolt 2000_.

Amandine, leaning across the table (the better to see the gift with), screamed.

"You got me a _Firebolt 2000_?" Rose whispered.

Scorpius nervously scratched his neck. "Well, yeah. After all, you're our seeker and you deserve the best-"

He was cut off by Rose leaping across the table and kissing him full on the mouth. It may have been hours before they finally broke apart, Scorpius' eyes wide, Albus' pleased, and Amandine's dancing.

"Oops." Rose whispered before she fled the Great Hall.

xoxoxo

"I should've known I'd find you here." Said an amused voice from behind Rose.

She nearly fell off her broomstick as she spun around; James was hovering behind her, a wide grin spread across her face. She nearly fell off her broom again as she squealed in surprise.

They moved to the ground so they could walk along the grounds to talk.

"Somebody told me you were upset." James said as they kept a leisurely pace.

"You could say that." Rose shrugged her shoulders, fighting back tears. James awkwardly wrapped one long arm around her shoulders and gave her a brotherly squeeze. "Let me guess... Scorpius Malfoy?"

"How did you know?" she asked, shivering. For the first time, she wished she had brought a scarf and hat outside.

"Lily told me." James admitted. "Look, I heard what happened. It's pretty generous of him to give you such an amazing broom- speaking of-" he looked shy.

"Yes, you can look at the broom." Rose half-smiled.

James took the mahogany handles in his hands and admired it carefully. "This is amazing- better than my dad's old Firebolt."

"James." she snapped her fingers. "Focus, please."

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "So you're having boy troubles. I'm not the best guy to come to for that."

"No, really?" she said, sarcastically. "You're the one who Flued in from London to see me."

"You want my advice?" he asked. She glared at him. "Serious advice, or James advice?"

"Serious advice." he promised.

"Okay, shoot."

"Tell him."

"What?"

"Talk to him. I'm sure he won't object to _that_."

"I'm sure he won't, either." a new voice said. Rose turned, dread filling her entire body. This feeling of suspicion was confirmed when she saw who it was- the boy she _least_ wanted to talk to at the moment.

James mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

Rose twisted her hands together.

"Um..." Scorpius offered a crooked grin. "You want to go flying?" he held up his Firebolt as if it was a peace offering.

A grin broke out on Rose's face. "Sure."

And in that instant, they both knew that everything would be okay.

A/N: So, the transformations discussed in this refer to animagus transformations... I figured Albus, Scorpius, and Amandine (who is Dean Thomas' daughter, by the way) would become animaguses, just like the Marauders did.


	3. The Day After

Lily was singing.

She wasn't _just singing_, she was singing muggle Christmas songs, because they made her feel less lonely around Christmastime. Although, technically, she mused, it wasn't Christmastime anymore.

It was December twenty-sixth, and she was doing her duty as Head Girl, and taking down the Yuletide decorations.

And singing.

Because if she closed her eyes, she could almost hear Tuney's voice, hitting the notes quiet and crystal-clear, she could almost hear her mother's high, comforting soprano... but her father's voice was easiest to imagine, with its' low, deep bass that somehow carried the aching feeling of home.

In fact, her father's voice was so easy to hear, it sounded as if it was with her.

A large, gentle hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged it away from the decorations she was putting up. A soft, deep voice hummed "silent night" in her ear.

"It's eleven o'clock." James murmured. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"Are you kidding?" Lily gestured around the decorations. "I haven't even begun on the ice sculptures yet, and the mistletoe is _still_up in the room of requirement-"

"What was that tune you were singing?" James asked, gazing steadily at her.

"Well... Silver Bells... why?"

"Do you care to dance?" he offered with a flick of his hand. Instantly, slow Christmas music began playing.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, James?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he bowed low over her hand.

She smiled and curtsied. Then he put one hand on her waist, and she put a hand on his shoulder, and their free hands met each other.

And they began to dance.

A twirl, a dip, a spin. And when Lily closed her eyes, she felt like she was back with her father again, dancing on his feet like a child of five. But when she opened her eyes, he was so _James_, and it was so _real_, it was him smelling like soap like boys should, and his big hazel eyes staring right back at her, and his mouth carved into her favorite uneven smile, and his soft voice that murmured the words in her ear.

And as the song came to an end, as their slowly revolving figures spun to a stop, it was his gentle voice that made her gasp and look up. What he had said was "Mistletoe."

She glanced back down at him, and for once he saw the fear in her eyes. "It's all right." he reassured her. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

And at that moment, she really saw James Potter.

She really saw how he'd never really given up on her after five years of pursuing, how he'd always been extra careful around her, and gentle with her feelings, and how he'd always protected her, and now she saw his careful eyes, his nervousness (James Potter _never _got nervous), and she really, all of the sudden, wanted to kiss him.

"It's all right." She said, "Holiday tradition. I'll kiss you."

His eyes widened as she took a step closer to him, and put her hand on his cheek. Then she pulled his head down, and all was forgotten.

"Wow." he breathed. She smiled. "Hey, Potter?"

"Yes,_Evans_?" James replied, looking apprehensive.

"Go out with me, Potter."

And so she was crushed in a giant bear hug. Not by James. Oh no. By Sirius, who'd been watching from behind a Christmas Tree. And Remus was coming out from behind the stairs, smiling fondly at Sirius. "Siri, they were having a moment."

"I don't care!" Sirius said, wildly excited. "This is spectacular!" (Remus and James snorted at his use of adjectives, but Sirius continued), "This means you're an honorary marauder!"

"But we don't make any of your girlfriends honorary Marauders." Remus protested. Sirius flashed him a sly grin. "That's because they only last for a week, tops. Lily's going to last _forever_!" he stretched his arms out dramatically. "Hey, James, mate, can I be best man at your wedding?"

Lily blushed, but James only smiled. "Sure, you're my best mate. Why not?"

"Ooh! Ooh! And can I be your first son's godfather?"

"Yeah, sure, Pads. But Moony gets to be my second child's."

"I got first." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. Then he clapped his hands. "Back to business. To be an honorary Marauder, you need a nickname. Hmm. What's your patronus?"

"A doe." Lily said, wondering where this could be going. Remus and Sirius exchanged gleeful looks. "Funny, because ol' Prongs here is a stag. BUT ANYWHOOZLES, we should name you... Snowfire? Because of your hair?"

"How about Sparks?" James suggested, pulling Lily closer to him.

"Good idea, Prongs." Remus said, quietly.

"Sparks it is. Honorary Marauder." James grinned.

"Oh, boy."

A/N: James and Lily at Christmas is done a lot, so I didn't want to make it too cheesy... what do you think?


	4. Sick of Life

My life sucks.

I've just decided that.

You see, my friends are making me sick.

Oh, yes, I'm quite happy for them and all, but it's disgusting. Lily's so sickeningly in love with James, so I have to hear, twenty-four-seven, "How come I never gave James a chance? He's amazing! How come I didn't?"

Um, let's see, Lily- because when you were in your fifth year, you told him you'd rather go out with the giant squid, that he made you sick, and that you were surprised his stupid inflated head could get off the ground. Ring a bell?

And James. He's always been obsessed with Lily, so it's nothing new, but now that he actually _has_ her, he positively _dotes_ on her.

Even Marlene is going out with Sirius, and she's the happiest I've seen her in a long, long, _long_ time. And Mary's got Randy Buggins, so I can't talk to her with him being there.

I've only met two people as miserable around Christmastime as me right now- Severus Snape, and Frank Longbottom.

Well, Snape is depressed most of the time, anyway. I blame it on Lily. Well, actually, it probably wasn't Lily's fault, it's just so fun to blame things on her. Hah.

And now they're all clambering up the stairs and they've practically broken down the door. Lily sits, and she stares, and she says, "Alice, you look bloody _awful_."

Why, thank you Lily. Don't hold back. Tell me what you _really_ think.  
"She doesn't mean it like that." Mary quickly reassures, seeing the look on my face. "She's worried about you. Are you all right? You look miserable."

"Yeah, well, lucky you don't know how that feels." I'm being a snob, and I know it. But it's quite fun, actually. I turn my back towards them, so all I can see is the burn mark Marlene and I put there in our third year.

We're like the Marauders, in a way, I suppose. A lot like them, too. I'm the annoying, loud "Sirius Black", Lily's the quiet little bookworm, Mary's the silent plotter, and Marlene is somewhat of the leader.

"C'mon." Marlene shakes my shoulder. "Come on, Al, you know you want to come to the Christmas Feast with us..."

That nearly blows my lid. Or rather, it does. I spin myself off the bed and glare at them all. "What, so I can watch you snog your boyfriends? And listen to Lily gush about how she doesn't know why she didn't go out with James before this year?" I turn to Lily. "_You hated him. _That's why, Lily! You hated him!"

And before they can even blink, let alone say anything, I'm out of there- and I only stop in the common room to grab my book. James stands up when he sees me. "Oi, Alice, is Lily-?"

"Go find your own bloody girlfriend." I yell before sliding through the portrait hole.

The fat lady yells something at me as I run, but I can't hear her, or maybe I just don't want to.

I find my favorite place in the world- the owlry. And I conjure up a cushion, and sit on the floor under one of the shelves (so droppings won't end up on my head).

This is one of the most peaceful places I've ever found, and for a while I forget that it's December and I'm freezing.

"Uh... hello?"

I look up. It's Frank Longbottom, one of my few male friends, and the only person I want to see right now. I smile at him and conjure a cushion for him, too.

He doesn't say anything, but from my quick glances, he _is_ just as miserable as I suspected him to be. And the tiny, evil part in my mind is a teensy bit happy that I'm not the only one feeling unhappy on Christmas Eve.

He reaches over and takes my hand, no words needed. He's the nicest boy I've ever met, even outdoing shy Remus Lupin.

His thumb is moving over the back of my hand, and strangely, it's comforting. And there's this warm feeling blossoming in the pit of my stomach... it tastes like hope, something I haven't felt since my dad died.

My stomach breaks the silence. Apparently, since I'm not saying anything, it's decided to.

He checks his watch. "We're missing the feast."

I say nothing. I'm hoping, wishing that he won't suggest we go down to it. He turns his head slightly, catching my eyes. I realize for the first time in six years that they are a very attractive light green, much lighter than Lily's famous eyes. "Why don't we go down to the Kitchens?"

I sigh. I must look relieved, because he grins and stands up, offering me a hand. I take it, vanish our cushions, and we head down the stairs together.

We don't talk much. The kitchens is one of our favorite places to go. When we get there, the first thing that comes is the little house-elf, Rinky. He bows so low I'm surprised he can pull himself back up.

"Can we have some custard creams, please, Rinky?" I ask, sitting myself next to Frank on the hearth next to the blazing fireplace. Its' mantle is lined with about forty little socks with different names on them. This makes me laugh.

"You aren't wearing your bracelet." Frank notices. I'm surprised he did. I glance down at my wrist. "It seems more like a handcuff these days."

He nods. He doesn't say he understands, he doesn't agree or disagree, he just nods and is there.

Rinky comes back soon with two mugs of cocoa and our custard creams.

"Thank you." I say, taking the cup. It's warm in the kitchen, but the chocolate liquid feels good in my mouth and hands.

I look at the clock.

It's nearly eleven.

"Curfew's over." I mention.

Frank just gives me a mischievous smile and shrugs. "Well, there's no way around that is there?"

"I guess not." I shrug. He brushes his hand over the top of my usual cropped hair. "Come on, we'd better head back."

We get up, and we're nearly out of the door when I remember. "Wait." I pull out my money bag and head to the little stockings. I drop one gold galleon in each stocking. I was wrong. There aren't forty. There are fifty-three. But it's well worth the money.

Rinky's eyes are as wide as saucers as we head out, and he bows so low he actually can't make it up again. Frank helps him. "Thank you miss, thank you, thank you-"

"Merry Christmas, Rinky." I interrupt. He smiled gratefully and Frank and I make our way to the hallway.

"Alice, Lily's been bugging me about this all year, and she won't rest till I've asked, because if it weren't for her-"

I look up. Frank looks nervous. I give him a slight smile. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he finishes. "I mean, I've fancied you all year but I could never get up the courage to ask you, and-"

My mouth drops open. Sure, I fancy Frank Longbottom, but I never thought he fancied me _back. _And I love Lily now. I'll be sure to give her an extra big hug next time I see her and apologize.

But I realize he's waiting for an answer. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him, accepting, and he takes my hand, walking me back to the dorms. We get caught once, by Peeves, but Frank imitates the Bloody Baron and Peeves zooms away.

He drops me at the foot of the stairs. I hesitate, then lean over and kiss his cheek.

He smiles, and I head upstairs.

I'm climbing into my beautiful, soft bed when Lily's voice drifts over. "You do know it's one in the morning and you missed the feast, right?"

"Of course." I light my wand quickly and see that all the girls are gathered on Marlene's bed. I move over to join them. Lily waves her wand, too, and I sit, silently.

"So, who were you with?" Marlene wiggles her eyebrows, and I laugh. "You got me. Frank Longbottom."

The bed is filled with "ooohs" and Mary nudges me.

"So, did he ask you out like I've been begging him to all year?"

"Yes." I reply.

Marlene screams, and Lily calmly points her wand at her and says, "Silencio."

Marlene is gesturing angrily and mouthing words, but can't say a single thing. I giggle.

"How'd he do it?" Mary asks, eagerly leaning forward. I sigh. "He told me Lily's been bugging him all year, and then he said he fancies me."

Lily jumped up and down. "I told him to tell you! I told him!"

I glared at her until she settled down. "He asked me to Hogsmeade."

"That's great!" Lily squeals.

Marlene finally can speak, the silencing charm having worn off. "C'mon, we better all get to bed or we'll get up too late for breakfast tomorrow- I mean, today."

"All right." I clamber out of Marlene's bed, hug them all, and then get into my own. But I sit awake and think for a bit. I can hear Marlene's snoring and Mary's heavy breathing, but I'm missing the sound of Lily's light snooze- until I realize she's still awake.

"Merry Christmas, Lily." I say.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

And I know I'm forgiven.

A/N: Alice Longbottom, people! Hey, does anybody know what her maiden name was? I couldn't ever remember hearing it, but...

Anywhoozles, review!

Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!


	5. Stupid Princesses

Once upon a time there was a beautiful blond princess... actually, no, she can have black hair, too... you know, Harry Potter would give _either _hair color a chance, but not red heads, no, because red heads are... well, red heads. They're stupid. And he's going out with bloody _Cho Chang_, and I sort of wish I could strangle her. Well, actually, I really wish I could be strangle her. Although, hum. I think you could go to Azkaban for that.

I can't understand what he sees in her- honestly, I don't think I've ever seen them laughing together. All she does is cry nowadays- in the loo, in the Common Room, at breakfast... you'd think the so-called _Chosen One _would want someone a bit happier.

And he doesn't think about me, either. He doesn't consider that maybe I do have feelings, and although I do love the chats we often have together, in the kitchen late at night, maybe I don't want to hear about my crush since I was seven talking about the prettier, smarter,_older _woman that he snogged. At this rate, he'll make me Maid of Honor at their wedding- ah, Merlin, now I've got myself thinking about Harry and Cho getting married... Cho Potter. Doesn't sound as good as Ginny Potter, I think.

Well, he'll see. It's my aim to make him as jealous as I can- so far it's not working, but sometime, when he and Cho break up (it's bound to happen, with her blubbering about Cedric-God rest his Soul- all the time), he'll finally see- wait, Ginny's a girl!

At least, that's what Hermione says.

In the meanwhile, I'm forcing myself to go out with the biggest berk in school- and the most handsome, too. He's a sixth year, I'm a fourth- if Mum knew she'd be shocked. But she doesn't. One of the many pleasantries of Boarding School. Well, Hogwarts. But it's technically a boarding school, isn't it?

Mum calls me down to lunch now, and I go down, and see Harry. Sirius is looking quite cheerful and happy. Probably because he's got us all back in the house now- me and Fred and George off making pranks (yesterday we filled Ron's bed with spiders), Harry and Ron and Hermione are back... and I'm sensing some _definite _sparks between Ron and Hermione- they sneak looks at each other when the other isn't watching, and when I come into a room they hastily start bickering. Ah, love is in the air for them- unfortunately, not me.

So anyways, after lunch, I go up to my room and play around with Crookshanks for a while, but my heart isn't into it. It's focused on Harry and Cho. _Cho._

Maybe when I was very small, my crush was just because he was famous, but I've grown to know him much better. He's heroic, and kind, and I feel like he's my brother- except normal people don't feel this way about their brother. It doesn't help that he's very fanciable, either- very, very grown up since last year. Or you could say bloody attractive, too, that works.

It's Christmas Eve, and I've got my present for Harry. I hope he likes- Well, there's knocking on my door now. I get up to answer it, and guess who? The one, the only... Molly Weasley.

"Ginny Weasley!" she snaps. "Stop narrating everything you're doing! And clean up this room!"

I speak aloud when I'm thinking all these things?

"Yes, you do!" mum snaps. "And don't call me Molly!"

Well, that was peculiar. The door snaps shut, and I gather the clothes and bras and things off my floor- and just in time, too, isn't it, because the very moment I've thrown all my- ahem, personal- items in the closet, there's a second knock.

"Come in!" I yell, because I'm leaning against the door, trying to force it shut. It does so just as the knocker does so, and I slide to the floor just as Harry Potter walks into my shared room with Hermione. And yes, you can tell which side is which- I've got Quidditch posters and things all over my side, and Hermione has- books. Lots of them. Typical.

"Oh, hello, Harry." I say, with the air of innocence as my closet tries to open again. "Oh, damn- excuse me- close, damnit!"

I finally give up and let it remain open a few inches, and invite Harry to sit down on a pile of books.

We're talking about rather pointless Quidditch things, and the DA, and ranting about Umbridge ("that foul toad!"), when it just comes out- "Do you think you're in love with Cho?"

He looks at me curiously. Somewhere downstairs, mum shouts for us to come to dinner, but neither of us move. Finally, he exhales a breath that neither of us knew he was holding, and says, "No."

My insides are dancing the congo. "Why?"

"She's a nice girl- but I can't see myself marrying him."

_Sing Alleluia and praises to God! _"Oh."

"Besides," he says, getting up and ruffling my hair, "I prefer redheads, myself." and then he leaves, and I'm left there, stunned, and screaming on the inside.

I rather love my hair now.

A/N: I know it doesn't seem much Christmas-y, but there's reference to it in there. Please review!


End file.
